


Kitten in a Tree

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just Add Kittens, Post-Break Up, when in doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: So I wrote this awhile ago when I was still recovering from 3x05, not to mention the small matter of getting actually dumped, and it cheered me up a bit. I thought someone else might like it too.Prompt: Kara has been trying to comfort Alex, but nothing works, until one day Winn hears about a kitten in a tree. No seriously, Kara, a real one this time.I could make this the beginning of a larger work if anyone wanted that, but I also have some fun sanvers I am working on. Feel free to tell me if I completely suck XD. I haven't written fanfiction in a while. Fanfiction writing is harder than novel writing.





	Kitten in a Tree

Alex looks up from her empty glass to see her sister standing on balcony, shivering in her typical blue and red get up. Kara holds an inky black puffball in her hands, hoping desperately that she will not accidentally hurt the poor thing. She has gotten much better at controlling her strength over the years, but this kitten is no more than a month old, and weighs next to nothing.  


“Kara, I told you. I don’t want to talk about… Is that what I think it is?” Alex asks tentatively as she opens the door to let her sister in. The beginning of a half smile spread across Alex Danvers’ face for the first time since returning from Midvale. It didn’t hide the ruddy cheeks or bloodshot eyes from her post breakup mirage of tears and alcohol, but it was enough. Kara flashes her famous million dollar, world saving smile back at her sister. She has been trying for a week to help Alex out from under the weight of her regrets. Nothing has been working. Every time she thinks she has gotten Alex back, her sister pushes her away again. She decided this idea was her best bet. What use is saving the world, if she can’t save the people she loves?  


“Winn called me downtown. He has been playing with his little police radio again, and heard about a good old fashioned cat stuck in a tree. He has been promising to let me save a kitten after the Fluffy incident. Anyway, I found this little sweetheart, and I looked around everywhere for her owner, but it appears she has been abandoned. She needs a loving home.” Kara stutters through her entire story. She over-excitedly tries to hand the tiny ball of fluff to her sister way too fast for her human sister to react. Alex Danvers, known for fighting aliens and blowing up buildings from the inside, promptly panics and drops her before instinctively bursting into tears. Kara must have seriously underestimated her condition. Alex sits down on the floor and scoops the kitten into her arms, sobbing incessantly  


“It’s okay, Alex, I get it if it is too soon.” Kara moves to take the kitten from her older sister without hurting anyone. In a feat of inhuman agility, Alex moves out of her reach before the kryptonian can even touch the animal in her grasp.  


“Do not touch my baby.” Alex’s eyes narrow as if she is interrogating a suspect at the DEO, her voice as cold as steel. It would be more threatening if she were not sitting on the floor in her pajamas, but the effect remains.  


Realistically, Alex could not possibly injure Kara, especially unarmed, hungover, and emotionally unstable, but Kara opts not to take her chances. She slowly backs out of the door onto the balcony of the apartment, and takes off into the sky, leaving Alex alone with her new friend. Now all Kara can do is hope.  


Alex stays on the floor for a while, cradling the kitten against her chest, until the creature finally wakes up with a miniature yawn. She opens her two little eyes, which sparkle against her dark exterior. Alex finally lets her go. The kitten immediately starts exploring her new surroundings. Alex watches her sniff around. She seems to find Alex’s shoes fairly interesting, ultimately climbing inside of one of them. She turns and pops her little head out and looks right up into Alex’s eyes and starts meowing incessantly. She clearly wants something. Alex searches through her muddled brain to try and figure out what a cat would want from her. Oh right duh, food.  
“You must be hungry. After studying six years of biology and anatomy I totally should have gotten that faster.” Alex chastises herself while fumbling around for her cellphone to call Kara.  


Kara lights up when she sees her caller ID.  
“Hey Alex.”  
“Hey so I was wondering if you would be willing to pick up some things from the store.”  
“Um yeah totally what do you need?” Kara asks, already knowing the answer. She went out and bought everything Alex could possibly need that morning.  
Alex, however, has no idea what she needs. “I don’t know. Cat stuff I guess?” On cue, her own stomach screams for her attention. Alex cannot remember the last time she consumed something that wasn’t alcohol. “Okay yeah also pizza. Or actually, can you get lasagna from that one place in New York?”  


“Sure Alex. I’ll be there in like 20 minutes.” Kara beamed. Her plan was working. Lena, who had been listening to her girlfriend on the phone the whole time, sneaks up behind her and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist.  
“Sounds like Alex is doing better.” Kara has been beyond stressed about her sister all week. She plants a kiss on the cheek of the girl of steel before she disappears into the night with several mysterious shopping bags.  


22 minutes later, Kara returns from her cross country lasagna trip, stumbling into the apartment and dropping all her wares on the counter.  
“Sorry I’m late some kid wanted an autograph.” Kara sighs.  
Alex immediately digs into the bags, pulling out the cat food and a bowl.  
“Come here, Millie, there’s food now.” She coos as she fills the bowl generously and sets it down next to the doorway. Kara has never heard Alex baby talk before. She hides her shock as she looks through the apartment, which is no longer littered with crushed beer cans and crumpled tissues.  
“Millie?” Kara asks inquisitively.  
“No, only I can call her that. You can call her Carmilla, or Carm.”  
Alex vaguely explains that she spent her week getting wasted and watching all four seasons of a web series about a vampiric cat lesbian. It didn't seem like Kara's cup of tea, especially since that isn’t even the weird part. Alex, however, loved it. Once you have been to space, stopped several apocalypses, and travelled to another dimension, it can be hard to find shows that still surprise you. Her favorite character is a scientist that plunges themselves headfirst into the weirdness in their world. Imagine if they had seen all the amazing things Alex had discovered over the years. They would probably get along well. Kara agrees to watch it with her after dinner. She is excited that Alex finally wants to spend time with her again.  


During Alex’s spiel, Kara has gone about plating their food. She watches as Alex scarfs down her lasagna even faster than her, and practically flies across the room to her couch to set up her show. Millie chases after her, and settles on her thigh for a nap. She hurries across the room the join her sister, who finally seems happy.


End file.
